The present invention is related to multipoint bus topologies. More specifically, the present invention is related to multipoint bus topologies which is radial for multipoint that works at 75 MHZ and is scalable to higher frequencies of up to 150 MHZ.
The Ultra Workstations from Sun Microsystems use a bus in their motherboard which works at 100 MHZ but is limited to 5 device loads. It uses conventional daisy chain or cluster topology. This design will not scale to drive 11 devices at 75 MHZ.
The PCI bus design uses a speedway topology, is specified at 66 MHZ and has significantly fewer than 11 devices on the bus. It is not scalable to 75 MHZ and 11 devices.
A Multipoint bus topology that works at 75 MHZ and is scalable to higher frequencies of up to 150 MHZ is needed in this art. The bus design of the present invention can scale to drive multiple loads, such as 11 or more devices on the bus. The device loads are symmetric in a way that any device can drive the data to any other device. No termination resistors are needed on the board.
The present invention provides a radial topology for multipoint, high speed bus without termination resistors. The purpose of the invention is to provide a high data rate bus with multiple loads for reliable data transfer, such as 11 or more devices at 75 MHZ or higher.
The present invention provides many advantages, including: (1) topology works at 75 MHZ clock speed with 11 devices connected to the bus; (2) any device can transfer data to any of the other 10 devices; (3) no termination resistors are needed on the board; and (4) The topology is scalable to much higher clock speed.
The present invention pertains to a computer system. The system comprises a plurality of devices. The system comprises a computer having a printed circuit board having a radial bus topology which connects to each of the plurality of devices and through which each of the plurality of devices communicate with each other.
The present invention pertains to a computer system. The system comprises N devices, where N is greater than or equal to 11 and is an integer. The system comprises a printed circuit board having a radial bus topology which connects to each of the devices and through which each of the devices communicate with each other. The topology is operable at a frequency of at least 75 MHZ.
The present invention pertains to a method for transferring data. The method comprises the steps of sending data from a first device to a bus having a radial topology to which the first device is connected. Then there is the step of receiving data sent by the first device at a second device from the bus to which the second device is connected. Next there is the step of sending data from a third device to the bus to which the third device is connected. Then there is the step of receiving data sent by the third device at a fourth device from the bus to which the fourth device is connected.
The present invention pertains to a radial bus topology on a printed circuit board in a computer. The radial bus topology comprises equidistant line segments wherein the line segments emanate from a central location.
The present invention pertains to a computer system. The system comprises a first device. The system comprises a printed circuit board having a radial net origin, a first line segment extending from the radial net origin which connects with the first device, a second line segment extending from the radial net origin, and at least a third line segment extending from the radial net origin. The system comprises a second device which connects to the second line segment. The system comprises at least a third device which connects to the third line segment. The first device and second device connect with each other through the first line segment, radial net origin and second line segment. The first device communicates with the third device through the first line segment, radial net origin and third line segment. The second device communicates with the third device through the second line segment, radial net origin and the third line segment.